The present invention relates to a container for storing of shaving blade units. More particularly, it relates to a container for storing of a shaving blade unit which comprises a blade provided with a cutting edge and a holding element.
Shaving blade units of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such units is disclosed in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,553,829. The blade of the unit disclosed here is a half of a razor blade which is broken in direction along its longitudinal center line. The holding element is strip shaped and includes two strips which are pivotally connected at their one end and embrace the blade in folded condition of the strips. The entire unit can be inserted into a U-shaped sheet blade holder which is pivotally connected at its other end with a handle whereby a razor-like shaving device is obtained.
The above-described shaving device is utilized in such a manner that the blade holding elements together with the handle or the blade holder are supplied as shaving devices, whereas the blades must be separately obtained in packets. The user must then break the blade into two half blades, and connect one half blade with the blade holding element in the shaving blade unit inserted in its handle. This process requires considerable attentiveness, inasmuch as the sharp edge of the blade can easily lead to cut injuries.
It has been further proposed to supply the blade with the blade holding element as prefabricated and inseparable shaving blade unit so that the user must only insert it into the handle, and throw away the same after utilization. In this case, packing in packets cannot be considered inasmuch as the shaving blade units have a certain thickness.